Various embodiments described herein relate to integrated circuits, and more particularly, to field effect transistors and field effect transistor circuits for integrated circuits.
Integrated circuits may include memory devices storing data, logic devices performing a logic operation on data, and the like. A hybrid integrated circuit can include a memory device and a logic device together. Integrated circuits may use field effect transistors as the active devices thereof. Due to characteristics such as miniaturization, multifunction and/or low manufacturing cost, integrated circuits have been receiving attention as an important element in the electronics industry. As the electronics industry has been making rapid advancements, demand for highly integrated devices are increasing.